The following relates generally to power packs and cargo carriers for bicycles and the like.
It is clear that America's waste of natural resources can no longer continue. Public awareness has increased on this subject to the point where smaller vehicles of all descriptions have come into vogue, and the least energy intensive device which still provides efficient transportation is a bicycle. It is known in the prior art to provide bicycles with power packs or the like in order to assist the driver in going up steep grades or to compensate for other terrain difficul that propulsion units in which a trailer is hitched to the bicycle, problems may exist in stability during cornering or the like. In addition, power units of the second type do not always lend themselves to the ready disposition thereon of an article carrier so as to enhance and increase the versatility of the powered bicycle.
The follow patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
______________________________________ 1,407,597 Smith 2,822,879 Overton 2,552,846 Dinkins, Jr. 3,312,299 Kuecker ______________________________________
The patent to Smith is of great interest in that the attaching mechanism, while providing a connection from the propulsion unit to the bicycle that is relatively removable, does not allow the bicyclist to change his angle (lean) normally in respect to the riding surface when in a turn or curve so as to equalize the centrifugal and centripetal forces which assures an easy control and balance at all times. This of course is due to the rigid interconnection between the parcel carrying vehicle of Smith and the bicycle.
The Dinkins patent, while providing an interconnection between the bicycle and the power unit which is capable of articulation with degrees of freedom about two axes, has no suspension mechanism for the power unit, thereby causing impacts at higher speeds from an irregular surface to be transmitted from the power pack through to the bicycle, at a time when these disruptive forces are tranferred forwardly onto the bicycle area at a least propitious moment.
Similarly, while Kuecker teaches the use of a propelling unit, his single means of attachment to a side portion of the bicycle does not lend itself to stable turning in both directions, nor does the hitching mechanism allow for the bicycle to be placed on its side while the trailer unit is allowed to remain in an upright position. It is clear that unequal forces would be encountered in this device when turning in one direction compared to the other, and this device does not lend itself to leaning into curves with the same facility as the instant invention.
The remaining reference shows the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant invention is distinguished over the prior art devices in that a hitching mechanism is provided which allows free movement around all three axis: vertical, horizontal, and longitudinal, and is unhampered by the load or total weight of the power pack. Moreover, the device according to the instant invention lends itself readily for the placement and carrying of a plurality of articles above the power pack area with no perceptible change in the handling characteristics of the bicycle, and to this end, an ingenious and highly effective triple coil spring suspension is provided for the power pack which in combination with a bicycle provides minimal transferal of shocks from irregular surface to be transmitted forwardly through to the driver. Thus, the hitching mechanism in combination with the suspension provides the ability to maneuver in close quarters and over rough terrain.